


Summer Skin

by PaladinGabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Sexual Content, Skinny Dipping, Social Anxiety, it's brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinGabe/pseuds/PaladinGabe
Summary: Hunk was leaving for college in just a few weeks. There were thoughts of the future on his mind that were constantly bugging him. But Lance comes up with an idea to help ease his tension.





	Summer Skin

**Author's Note:**

> HI, VOLTRON FANDOM, I AM WANDERINGTIFF, AND WELCOME TO MY CRIB.
> 
> I've been publishing works for jeanmarco for over 3 years, and I've now decided to branch my creative thoughts out to another fandom! I'd been so, incredibly shy about posting this, and any future Voltron works for the next few weeks, but I was also nervous to post for SnK. Look where I am now!  
> I've taken this time to introduce myself a little bit, and I hope you enjoy my little piece! First one out of 30--yes, 30 in the infamous OTP NSFW Challenge! Second time doing it, first time in a long while.
> 
> So, without further adooo,
> 
> Prompt (because to say I will pump out 3K+ one-shots every day as a 20 year-old working in min wage is an absolute lie) 1: Cuddels (Nekkid)

_The stresses of school bled into_ summer, and what began was the start of the rest of their lives. They had just graduated, and soon they will be starting college in the middle of August. It was exciting for Hunk, but at the same time it was frightening.

His life was already planned out. He was very fortunate to rank highly in his class, and he was beginning his major in Aerospace Engineering. That didn’t make him any less anxious. He wasn’t worried at all about the workload, since he had been preparing for this dream all his life. What he was _more_ concerned about was being around different people and considering what type of personalities he would be surrounded by. He was so used to his childhood friends and being in a small town-esque comfort zone, that the idea of being near new people was rather agonizing.

_“Hunk? Oh, Huuuunnk?”_

“Wha—?” Hunk was more startled by the fingers prodding at his shoulder than by the sound of his friend’s voice. He turned his head to the source. “Oh. Hey, Lance.”

“’Hey, Lance?’ I’ve been in your backyard for a half hour, and you’re the one that’s constantly leaving Earth!” he laughed and leaned heavily against him while Hunk’s cousins completely took over the inground pool. “What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

“Ehh, I’m just thinking,” he shrugged. “Do you think about what’s gonna happen when we go to college?”

“No?” Lance snorted and pulled his shirt off. “It’s summer! No need to worry about school, right now. It’s time to relax.”

He rubbed the back of his neck while pondering the idea. “I guess so. I can’t help it sometimes. It’s hard not to think about what classes and people in my major are gonna be like.”

“I understand. But that’s why I’m here: to help!” He smiled and walked up to the edge. There was some space in the pool for him to safely jump in without anyone getting hurt. “C’mon, let’s go swimming!”

“Okay.” He occasionally glanced around. The rest of his family was enjoying the party, and it was going to be a while before dinner will be ready. It all officially brought him back to Earth.

As Hunk took his shirt off, he noticed that Lance already jumped right in. Watching him enjoy himself and go around so confidently with his family _did things_ to him. All good things, of course, and he was so relieved to see it. It gave him a sudden surge of spontaneity that surprised him, and as he rushed over and jumped up, propelling himself in the air with all his strength and tucking his legs in, he let out a rushed, elated cry.

“CANNONBALL!”

“Look out!” He heard one of his cousins scream as he met with the cooling water. He was forced down several feet in, and with trained eyes he’d managed to open them and see Lance swim down to his level. He’d held up his hands, showing eight fingers. The gasp Hunk almost let out made him kick his legs to bring himself to the surface.

He gasped out, his face red while Lance slithered his way up to face him.

“An eight?!” he huffed. “That was clearly an eleven!”

Lance laughed. “How can I show an eleven if I only have ten fingers?”

“I dunno!” He went through the water in heavy strokes, gaining a lot of distance.

“Ay, I can’t keep up with you, Gills!” he shouted while following him.

Hunk spent a lot of the time entertaining his young cousins, and Lance eagerly joined in. And when dinner was ready they all sat around the backyard while torches were put up to keep the mosquitoes away.

“I could eat these all day,” Hunk hummed in wanton while starting to eat his second cheeseburger. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I end up on a ramen only diet.”

“Ah-ah-ah, what did I say about thinking about college?” Lance chided.

“I believe you said something along the lines of not worrying and… trying to relax?”

“Yes, I did,” he grinned. “So, what are you doing?”

“…The opposite?”

“So, stop it!” He poked Hunk’s nose, making him scrunch it up. “I gotta think of something to help you relax… But what?”

“I dunno.” They ate together, and Hunk found himself in space again, lost. All he really had to do in order to relax was remind himself that other people weren’t monsters out to get him. Sometimes his mind inconsistently reassures him that, but other times these anxieties loom over him and his apprehensive thoughts about the future.

“Wanna go swimming after everyone goes home?”

“Hm?” He pursed his lips while looking at Lance. “Yeah. It’s always good to wait a while after eating before swimming again, anyways.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Lance grinned. “We could even do it while your family’s sleeping. Because I got an idea.”

“Lance?” he blinked and looked up, forcing himself to swallow down what remained of the burger that was in his mouth. “What are you thinking?”

He tilted his head with this sly grin on his face. “I’m not sure if I know what you’re talking about.”

“You totally do know what I’m talking about!” he gasped. “You’re making that weird face with the eyebrows and the smirk that lets me come to the conclusion that you’re thinking of something—you’re thinking of something dirty, aren’t you?”

“I am insulted.” Lance held his chest in mock disgust. “All I was thinking about was the idea that maybe if we’re alone we can go swimming _without_ our trunks.”

He sputtered. Good thing he didn’t have anything in his mouth anymore, otherwise that would’ve been grossly embarrassing. “W-without our trunks?”

“I’ve always wanted to go skinny dipping,” he murmured in a hushed, suddenly giddy tone. “It’ll be fun!”

“I guess so—I mean, yeah.” Hunk felt a little surer of himself while juggling that idea in his brain. It definitely outweighed the anxiety he had over school. “Yeah, it would. But… my parents.”

“You worry too much,” he teased. “Your old man sleeps like a rock, and his snoring would drown out any splashing. And your mom doesn’t care, so long as there isn’t a knock on the door with a guy in a uniform informing her that you’re either dead or arrested.”

He deadpanned. “You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

“Maybe just a little,” Lance grinned. “So, what are you thinking _now?_ ”

He managed a smile and finished his food. “I’m starting to think that I don’t have any more reasons why I should be worried right now.”

“Atta boy!” As Lance patted his shoulder, he got up to throw his empty plate in the garbage. “I’ll be counting down the hours.”

Hunk stayed seated in his chair and watched his friend walk away. There was a sense of longing that was growing inside of him, just from watching the way he strode along. Lance probably was doing this on purpose, he concluded.

“Me too,” he sighed wistfully.

And that most certainly was not an understatement.

\--

 _Lance’s previous assumptions were absolutely correct._ Hunk’s dad was the heaviest sleeper in the world, and they were both pretty sure that wasn’t a hyperbole. His mom was still awake, but she was minding her own business doing work in her office station near the front of the house. The two of them were all clear.

They both snuck outside with towels slung over their shoulders, wearing their pajamas while they still were in the house. Hunk turned the pool light on as well as a couple overhang lights they had right near the patio. It was so quiet that he could hear a frog croaking from the next yard over. As they got settled in the backyard, Lance immediately started to undress without much hesitation.

“You have no self-control, do ya?” Hunk grinned while shaking his head.

With cheeks flushed pink, Lance huffed while tossing his shirt in the direction of the patio. “I’m excited, okay?!” he gasped with a flustered pout. “You go in this pool almost every day, how are you not tempted to go balls out?”

“I have no idea. We both have some weird, hidden priorities, it seems.” He couldn’t help but stare when he saw Lance turn so his back faced him. He watched him bend over and gradually pull down his sweatpants. Turns out, he decided not to wear boxers underneath them.

Hunk swallowed loudly, staring down at himself and wondering _how_ he could even begin to expose himself in front of him. This whole experience was exciting; almost as exciting as getting to see Lance’s ass.

He must’ve zoned out, because next thing he knew he felt his friend’s index finger poke idly at his tummy.

“Well? Your turn,” he chuckled.

“Ah—see,” he laughed shyly, “about that. I skipped leg day… and arm day. And, see, I don’t do sports anymore, so I’m not exactly—”

“—Hunk Garrett, are you trying to back out of this because you think you’re not fit?” Lance got all serious for a second and jabbed at him harder with his finger. “Because I swear to Christ, I will poke you so hard that it’ll be black and blue right there.”

“How do you do that?” Hunk stammered.

“What?”

“That thing! Where you always look inside my head and know exactly what I’m thinking?”

Lance shrugged. “Hidden talent. Also, you’re not exactly that hard to read.”

Hunk let out a groan and stepped back so he could just _stop poking him_ for one minute! “Okay, okay!” He was exasperated, but a smile remained.

“Good, because it’s getting nippy,” his friend sighed. “And you not being naked too is making me just a little shy.”

“You? Shy? Never,” he laughed and pulled his shirt off with ease. It was the pants that were really bothering him. “Besides, _I’m_ the one that’s supposed to feel like a fish out of water all the time.”

Before he could say anything further, he saw him strut to the water. He was right along the edge, ready to jump right in.

“C’mon, it’s fun, honest! Besides, now everything’s all lose, and I feel free as a… uh, every animal that doesn’t have to wear pants!”

“Smooth, Lance,” Hunk snorted. He stepped closer, a little clumsy while trying to slide off his shorts. His underwear was the next to go, and boy, Lance was not kidding about the whole “freedom” thing. Plus, they were under the cover of night, and the possibility of anyone catching them like this was less than fifteen percent. Or, five percent, depending on the variables.

“A fish!”

Lance had the weirdest timing ever.

“Wait, what?” Hunk pried.

“Fish don’t wear pants, and they live in the water!” Lance was tilting his head to look back. “So I chose a f-fi—ish…”

He was completely aware that his friend was looking right between his legs. “Jesus, you couldn’t be any more subtle?!” He bashfully covered himself with the fabric of his underwear, still holding them in his hand.

“Holy crow, that’s a prize-winning bass, right there!”

“Enough about the fish!”

Lance laughed and went back over by the water. “C’mon, before we get _too_ cold, if you catch my drift.”

“I got the idea.” Hunk was worried that he was coming across as annoyed, but that wasn’t the case at all. He was just so shy and embarrassed, especially since Lance looked so confident and _attractive_. He put the two ideas together. He was attracted to his confidence!

Or maybe that was too cheesy of an idea.

“No seriously, let’s go!” Lance grinned and stepped right over the edge. “I’m gonna jump!”

“Do it,” Hunk insisted. “I’ll be right behind you!”

“You’d better!” He’d slowly stepped back so he could have more momentum. He then sprinted before taking a great leap, and Hunk could hear a strained yelp, as if he was trying desperately to keep his voice down.

The splash he caused was pretty impressive, some of the water hitting Hunk’s toes. He waited for him to come back up to the surface before thinking about going in after him. He did tentatively feel the water with his toes, testing the temperature. It wasn’t too bad.

When Lance came up, he shook his hair back to keep it away from his face. “C’mon!” he grinned.

“O-okay,” he smiled. “You might wanna move back, though.”

“Well, if you insist,” his friend shrugged while stroking himself back to the further edge. “All yours, big guy!”

It wasn’t the first time that Lance called him that, but for some reason, this time it had much more weight to it. For right now, he couldn’t exactly figure out why.

He realized he was stalling for far too long. Time to throw caution into the wind!

Hunk gave himself a running start, and while surprisingly silent during the jump, the initial impact of hitting the water must have sounded obnoxious when they were trying to be quiet.

He went down several feet, and without the weight of his swim trunks he gained a little more distance. He was able to stay under for quite a bit, and he saw Lance coming down to meet him halfway. He’d held both his hands up, revealing ten fingers that made Hunk’s chest puff out a bit with confidence. But when he brought both hands lower, down to his crotch to add an additional appendage to his number tally, Hunk couldn’t take that seriously at all. He rushed up to the top, feeling his lungs scream for oxygen while he’d be wheezing right now if he was up on the surface.

“Lance!” he choked while gasping for air. “That should be illegal!”

“What?” he chided cheekily while gliding closer to him in the water. “You wanted an eleven. I gave you an eleven!”

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind when I said that!”

Lance was laughing while blushing so darkly. He could’ve sworn that he was turning _purple_. “I was supposed to give you that smile you really like, too, but I was trying to focus on not laughing underwater.”

“You, Mr. McClain, are very lucky that I didn’t drown. I was scared that I had more water in my lungs than air.” Hunk couldn’t help but start to laugh, too. It was so ridiculous, how could he not?

“So, don’t you feel free?” he grinned.

“Oddly enough, yes.” While they were idly swimming, Hunk filled himself up more with air so that he could float on top of the surface. He’d slowly kicked his feet just a little bit underneath the water to propel himself. He didn’t want to accidentally splash Lance.

He was being followed, but he honestly didn’t mind. For once, he didn’t feel _as_ exposed, even though technically he definitely was. He was all out. But hey, with it only being him and Lance, it almost felt intimate despite being in the swimming pool together instead of in the comfort and more literal privacy of a bedroom.

“Hey, Hunk?” Lance called while floating along beside him. “What school related thing were you thinking about, exactly?”

“You’re actually curious?” He managed to look over at him while doing back strokes towards the shallow end.

“Yeah.” He swam closer to meet him halfway. “It’s been bugging you all day, so I feel a little bad for constantly blowing you off. And that it took a few hours for me to realize that maybe you needed to actually talk about it.”

“Don’t be sorry over that,” Hunk smiled. He was able to relax once at the other end of the pool, and he decided to confess. “It’s just that the idea of being surrounded by other students I don’t know makes me nervous. I’m so used to being around you and everyone at school, and I have such a specific major. What if the other students don’t like me? Or what if I’m not as smart as them and can’t keep up?”

“You? Not smart?” Lance cackled, unable to keep himself quiet. “That’s hysterical, Hunk! You got a perfect score in math on the SAT—the highest score in the county. _And_ you were the salutatorian for our class! Don’t you dare say you’re not smart. I will fight you!”

Feeling a little embarrassed while he spoke, he hid his face. He knew Lance wouldn’t _really_ fight him, but it did get him realizing that some of what he was worrying about was just him overthinking everything. He hated when he did that!

“Okay. Well, what about the other students?” he challenged. “I’ll be with all of them for four years. And that’s if they don’t follow me to graduate school!”

“That’s impossible. It’s literally impossible for anyone to not like you. You’re too lovable!” Lance was blushing again. “Everyone at school loves you. And I love you a lot too, okay?”

It felt so much brighter out here, and it wasn’t just because of the glow from the pool lights underneath them. The confident, casual way he could say such wistful things from his lips was making Hunk want to fall over in the most flustered ball of a mess that he could possibly imagine.

“Like, a _lot,_ a lot?” he stammered. “Or just, you love me a lot, like everyone else?” He was stumbling over his words terribly.

“A _lot,_ a lot, of course,” Lance grinned and got up real close. At that point, it didn’t matter that they were both naked in the middle of the backyard in Hunk’s pool. It felt so intimate. “A lot more than anyone else that thinks of you as a sweet, lovable guy.”

“You sure? I’m a lot to handle,” he teased. He was surer of himself while assessing the situation. “I can be a bit of a challenge. A _big_ challenge.”

“The biggest,” was the cheeky response he got. And just to make Hunk grow even redder, there was a chaste kiss right on the cheek while lean hands wrapped around his middle. “But I think we can do just fine. Challenge accepted, Hunk.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he beamed and brought him in closer for a hug. He was happy to feel that Lance lingered, even after his own grip had loosened. “Because y’know, I love you a _lot_ , a lot, too. And probably more than you love me more than anyone else that thinks of me as—”

“Okay, okay,” Lance interrupted while chuckling. “I can’t take this play on words seriously! I love you a freakin’ lot!”

“And I love you a freakin’ lot, too, Lance!” Hunk felt like he was talking a little too loud now, but he didn’t care. They loved each other! He wasn’t afraid to tell that to the _whole world._ He wanted the neighborhood to know he deeply adored the lively, lovable guy swimming naked beside him.

He couldn’t believe that the two of them had waited this long! Hunk had been pining over him for a while but never had the courage to tell him. He’d been so silly to think that way. But that was the point of learning, right? While equations and taxing, problem-solving skills were like second nature to him, human communication was at times one of his worst subjects. He was getting better, though. If he hadn’t talked to Lance just now, he wouldn’t have been able to hold him like this or be this close and exposed to each other. And if he hadn’t said anything, he wouldn’t have been able to kiss him the way that they were kissing each other right now.

Hunk wouldn’t have been able to take Lance back up to his room after their swim to continue with what was singlehandedly the best—albeit only—make out session he ever had. This was going to be the only thing on his mind for the next several weeks! Even better was that they were still naked, still touching, and still exploring. They’d long since discarded their towels in the general direction of where Hunk’s hamper was, not entirely sure if they actually got them in there but not caring in the slightest.

The best part was that right now, it wasn’t too much for Hunk to handle. He felt perfectly comfortable and confident. Well sure, his mind was going crazy. It was buzzing and going a mile a second while feeling sparks where Lance touched and kissed him and trying to process that he was _touching_ him, too, and they were so intimate and close! But the strangest phenomenon to him was that while his head was so busy, his body seemed to know exactly what to do without its help. It felt so natural, running his fingers through his hair and bringing them all down his body to feel every muscle and ridge that was in his wake.

Lance’s moans and whines of encouragement were hypnotic and were music to his ears. It coaxed him further. Their hands were exploring in places that he was sure neither of them expected them to. They didn’t have any qualms about it, either. It was mutual. It was blissful.

In the midst of the pleasure and arousal of the two of them stroking each other’s cocks in paces that rapidly increased with each passing second, Hunk felt like he was dreaming. This had to be some sort of elaborate fantasy. It felt too good to be real!

But it _was_ real.

The kisses they gave each other were real. The stifled moans of their names while they were simultaneously trying to keep quiet were real. And oh, yeah. The orgasms that they both reached were _most definitely_ real.

Hunk almost didn’t want it to end. But the reality that things were only going to get better from here was so welcoming. They’d both decided tiredly that they were going to clean up in the morning, with Hunk making sure that the bedroom door was locked so no wanderers would have the strangest sight of their lives if they were to suddenly try and open it while they were sleeping.

Even after they’d decided they were going to rest, they were still awake for several hours, waiting for the rhythms in their breathing to slow down from fucked out to serene. Legs were tangled together, and yet they knew just how to make each other comfortable. Lance found himself perfectly content with his whole body embracing his friend—no, his _boy_ friend, now. And Hunk returned in kind with his one arm around him to keep him close. He’d never been this close to another person before, but it sure wouldn’t be the last time.

He and Lance shared these elated, drunken smiles with whispers of “good night” escaping from their locked lips. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Most importantly, he’d completely forgotten what he was so anxious about.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com  
> writing blog: flutefluffwrites.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @wandering_tiff


End file.
